


Below Our City

by 8makes1cheese



Series: Ticking Clocks, We Count the Hours [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, M/M, Other, Rough Kissing, Saving the World, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8makes1cheese/pseuds/8makes1cheese
Summary: It's been a week since what happened to Jongho.Hongjoong is still struggling to understand, trying to piece together their mission with an important member missing. It's hard. This is one obstacle no one could have foreseen.Except... it seems someone has.[DISCONTINUED TEMPORARILY.]
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Ticking Clocks, We Count the Hours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Below Our City

Seonghwa- Necromancer

Hongjoong- human

Yunho- shapeshifter

Yeosang- Undead

San- uhhh very fast

Mingi- Fire Wielder

Wooyoung- can manipulate sound

Jongho- a mess

Chapter one is not complete, but I'm working on it. Welcome back to this messed up universe


End file.
